


You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

by cloudnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I love that tag lmao, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its 2am bye</p>
    </blockquote>





	You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am bye

"You're so big, Toshi." He giggles and drapes himself all over Wakatoshi, feeling himself slide deeper into the base of his cock.

Ushijima tries to keep it in but he groans and hugs Hinata closer to him. Hinata lets out a hum as he slowly moves himself down on his dick, the feeling of taking Ushijima completly filling him up and making him see stars.

Everytime he came up Wakatoshi would be sure to hold the condom down so it didn't slip out, and Hinata would giggle, that airy one he did that meant he was probably thinking something embarrassing about how much he loved Wakatoshi or something. It made his stomach turn and his dick harder, but not in a sexy way, more like...

"I love you so much, Toshi." Hinata says again for like the fiftieth time that night. Wakatoshi holds onto him as he goes back down, always trying to help him take him in.

He hears a breathy moan before he's inside Hinata again, and he moves his head away from his shoulder to smile at him.

His beautiful face smiling like he always does, but this time at him, only him, while he's taking him completly, and his hair is a mess and there's sweat all over him.

There was nothing Wakatoshi loved more.

"I mean it, Toshi." And he's talking to him again, and Wakatoshi really feels like this isin't the time for conversing.

"I know you do." He replies. It's almost a whisper, like even if they're both alone in their room he only wants Hinata to hear it.

And then Hinata is giggling again and Wakatoshi really wonders how he can do that when he's sitting on his dick.

Hinata leans closer and places a kiss on his cheek, which reminds him of their first date; then he moves his sweaty bangs to the side and kisses him on the forehead, like Wakatoshi did after graduation. Then he places a chaste kiss on his lips, and it reminds him off their first kiss, and of all their time together. 

"You don't know it, Toshi," He lifts himself again and Wakatoshi is amazed, like always, at how Hinata can keep talking while doing this. Wakatoshi feels like he lost his voice long ago.

"But you're really sweet." He's grinning and his cheeks are red. "And attractive..." He trails a hand down his chest, sending a jolt through his body. 

"And big..." He nuzzles himself on his neck and Wakatoshi seriously feels like his going to pass out over how cute and sexy his boyfriend is.

"S-Shouyo..." He tries to say but his voice fails him. He gives Hinata a kiss on the jaw when he starts pushing himself down again. 

"I wanna hear your voice, Toshi..." His lips are against his ear and all he can hear is Hinata's voice calling out to him.

They both look at each other in the eyes and they know what they want without saying it.

They start kissing each other furiously and Hinata starts to bounce on his cock, not even taking him completly in.

"So big, so big.." Hinata keeps saying, his mind finally loosing it's cool. His fingers are on his lips and he looks adorable, his hair compeltly messed up and his eyes closed. All because of Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi kisses his neck.

"I'm coming...hmm, Toshi." 

Wakatoshi holds him with one arm and moves the other to Hinata's dick, his hand engulfing his member completly. Hinata moans at that and bounces harder, hiding his face in the crook of Wakatoshi's neck.

He hears Hinata groan and he knows he's on the edge so he strokes his thumb over his slit, feeling the climax finally reaching him.

There's a breathy moan near his ear when be feels Hinata come, the white substance shooting onto his abdomen. Somehow that urges him further and he thrusts into Hinata a few times before coming while inside him.

He quickly slips out. Wakatoshi was a person that still had self control while just coming, and he wanted to make sure he didn't dirty Hinata. 

He looks at his boyfriend, his eyes are closed and he breaths heavily for a while before he lets go of Wakatoshi and throws himself back into the bed.

"You really are good at everything." He mutters, and if Wakatoshi wasn't busy still getting over the after effect he would smirk and say something dumb.

He doesn't, instead he takes the condom out and cleans his dick with a towel. His cleaning is going slower than usual, and Hinata seems to notice because he keeps staring at him.

(If he asked Hinata why he would say that it's normal to stare at the person you just had sex with, also if you're in love with them and they're you're boyfriend.)

After he's finally done he turns his head to Hinata, the younger man having grabbed a hold of the sheets and placing them over his naked body. He looked strangely serene, and somehow more mature in Wakatoshi's eyes.

"Are you gonna keep staring at your mess or are you going to lay with me?"

Wakatoshi blinks and smiles, throwing the towel away. Hinata's the only person who makes him smile like this, and he knows. He knows by the way he's smirking at him, ruffling his hair even though it's already tangled.

"Hey," Wakatoshi leans himself down next to Hinata on their small bed and smooths some stands of orange hair away from his eyes. "It's already tangled, stop touching it."

He expects the wrapping of arms around his neck luring him lower until they're both entangled in the sheets and their foreheads are touching. 

"Shut up, Toshi." He says with his eyes closed, but not before his eyes dart open. "I mean don't shut up because I like hearing you talk but, I mean, shut up about, you know..."

Wakatoshi smirks and places a kiss on his forehead. Hinata seems to forget his ranting and yawns, inching his head onto his chest, ready to fall asleep like he always did after love making. Hinata had so much energy and stamina but when they always finished he would fall asleep immediately. Of course he wouldn't admit it but Wakatoshi found it endearing, finally having a moment where he could stare in the darkness at his lover's closed eyelids and calm expression. 

He moves his arm over Hinata and places his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes and feeling the sleepiness reaching him. 

Hopefully tomorrow Hinata would relax himself and let Wakatoshi take care of him. 

(Even though he would probably say something like, "Toshi, you _always_ take care of me.")

 


End file.
